fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eligos Gremory
|race = (Human DNA) |gender = Female |age = Less than a year (chronologically) |hair = White |eyes = Gold |affiliation = Azazel |occupation = Dark Mage |partner = Marx Dagonet (occasionally) |base of operations = Unknown |status = Alive |relatives = Azazel (creator) Deviot (genetic material) Demon of Midi (genetic material ) Demon of Enca (genetic material) Amon (genetic material) Marx Dagonet (father of Amon, genetic material) |counterpart = |magic = Sword Magic Diabolus Arma |weapons = Hellreaver (金剛剣・受命の多面 (ヘルリーバー), Herurībā lit. Adamantine Sword: Many Sides of Taking Life) Black Blood (黒血, Kokketsu) |previous occupation = |image gallery = yes |birthday = April 2}} Eligos Gremory (エリゴス グレモリー, Erigosu Guremorī) is a nascent Dark Mage created by the mad scientist Azazel. Referred to as Genma (原魔, Origin Demon), Eligos is an amalgamation of multiple entities. A powerful Dark Mage, Eligos was created by Azazel through three of the Thirteen Calamities, extremely powerful demons that were sealed during the climax of the Dragon Civil War, and using the DNA of Amon to stabilize the genetic coalescence. Eligos was created from such powerful entities as a potential candidate for Azazel's Ultimate Demon (究極魔, Kyūkyoku Ma lit. Final Devil), his strongest creation. To Azazel, Eligos' process of creation was his attempt to play 'God', and she's considered his second attempt at such a feat, after Thanatos. Appearance Despite the difference in gender, Eligos' resemblance to Amon is ever-present. A woman with a pale complexion, she possesses a lithe figure complimented fairly well by her large bosom. A trait inherited from Amon's DNA, Eligos has spiky, silver-white tresses, kept cropped short, almost like a boy. Her eyes, however, are a vibrant gold with slits for pupils, similar to a snake; befitting of her demon nature. Eligos' face is normally possessed of a stoic expression, but she is known to display a smile that can only be described as 'sweet'. Eligos' left arm is unique; as it is not originally hers, belonging to one of the Thirteen Calamities - the Demon of Enca. As such, the arm has the appearance of one that has suffered a degree of necrosis, though this change is notable best when she's focusing her power. Otherwise, the arm appears normal, if only slightly paler than Eligos' normal skin. When it combat, she typically keeps it covered, to avoid attention. Perhaps due to her naïveté, Eligos' combat outfit is essentially a very revealing outfit. She wears no top, but her chest is instead covered by a dual, high-collared, black and white longcoat that extends well past her waist, reaching her ankles. The inner lining of the coat is golden, and it is tied at Eligos' waist by a black and golden belt with a yin-yang symbol'd belt buckle, which in and of itself is tied by a maroon handkerchief. Worn over the longcoat is a black cape, tied at the shoulder. To cover the lifeless looking arm, she wraps it in bandages, covered in black lining. Eligos' bottoms consist of a golden bikini bottom, black leggings, and white-and-black boots. Her sword, Hellreaver, is attached to her back through her belt. Eligos' casual attire is varied and many; despite being a demon, her innocent nature has given her an interest in human clothing that Azazel has not suppressed. She's amassed multiple outfits that she wears for the sake of blending in with humans; her disguises are effective enough that Amon doesn't suspect her of anything in their first encounter. Personality While technically still considered new to the world, Eligos possesses the intelligence and understanding a normal human being would. It is simply that she is naive to the world and how it fucntions still. As such, she is initially curious and questioning of her surroundings, finding almost everything new and intriguing. This can make one consider Eligos to be "innocent", not really knowing the difference between good or bad, or even having much of an understanding on the concept of love or hate. But Eligos does learn, and at times, her teacher is unfortunately Azazel, yet even then, he had made sure to grant her basic knowledge, rather than cloud her mind with his own ideals and views, allowing her to grow according to how she reacts to things on her own. Eligos exhibits some subtle resemblances to Amon. The most obvious being that she, much like Amon, tends to keep a stoic, and/or calm expression at most times, which can be quickly replaced with a smile. Though unlike Amon, Eligos' appearance isn't intimidating and overshadowing her kindness. And she is indeed kind, talking to people with equal amounts of respect upon first encounters, and even offering help to strangers. While initially a detriment, as it may make her easily manipulated, with the guidance of Azazel, and occasionally Marx, Eligos learned not to be too trusting of people, which she has taken to heart. She doesn't possess any bloodlust, nor killing intent. Infact, the very thought of killing isn't even terrifying to her. Eligos treats the act of killing as something of little importance, due to the fact that she lacks value towards life, or much of an understanding on the concept of death to begin with. As such, she doesn't hesitate to kill anything deemed a threat to her, but doesn't exactly enjoy it either, only doing so as a form of self-defense, and nothing more. Eligos, however, prefers to not revert to violence immediately, only attacking after she is attacked first. History As a nascent creation of Azazel, Eligos has a fairly short history as an individual person. Through careful cultivating of the DNA of Amon Euryale, and the various parts of three of the Thirteen Calamities — the heart of Deviot, the arm of the Demon of Enca, and the blood of the demon of Midi. It was from these four materials that Eligos was engineered. While Eligos' personal history is lacking in refinement, being created from four powerful entities, she carries a legacy of three powerful demons and an exceptionally powerful Maken, and can be seen as having inherited each of their powerful wills. Equipment Hellreaver (金剛剣・''受命の多面'' (ヘルリーバー), Herurībā lit. Adamantine Sword: Many Sides of Taking Life): Eligos possesses a unique blade known as "Hellreaver". The blade was crafted at Azazel's own request, through the use of Smithing Magic. The blade itself is formed from Orichalcum, a very rare, uncommonly seen ore that Azazel procured after years of searching. Hellreaver takes the form of a black nodachi (野太刀 field-sword) while in its sealed state, and possesses no remarkable abilities beyond its Orichalcum-induced durability and the keenness to slice through any object without effort, besides other Orichalcum-based weapons. As a blade made by Smithing Magic, Hellreaver has a myriad of abilities designed into the sword which aren't inherently apparent in its sealed state. To fully utilize the abilities of Hellreaver, Eligos must utter a release command to unseal the swords abilities: Gladius Resurgunt (ガルディアス レサーグント ''(剣向上''), Garudiasu Resāgunto lit. Sword Rise). When released, the sword is immersed in foul magical energy, black with red outline, and it gains six prongs; three on each side of the blade, allowing for far more brutal cutting and tearing of the flesh. In addition, the magical energies that cover the sword refine it to the point where it is unbreakable and even Orichalcum cannot stand up to its edge. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: ''' Magical Abilities Diabolus Arma '''Diabolus Arma (地獄の武器庫 (ディアボラス・アーマ), Diaborasu Āma, Latin for "Devil Weapon" and Japanese for "Armory of Gehenna"): Due to possessing the heart of Deviot, the arm of the Demon of Enca, and the blood of the Demon of Midi, all contained in a human body, Eligos' body is essentially a container for their forms. According to Azazel, Eligos' human appearance is just a disguise hiding her "true face". As such, Diabolus Arma is a unique form of Magic only applicable to Eligos herself. It allows her to summon forth the limbs of the Demons used to create her, either onto her body or completely seperate. The source of this power comes from her left arm, which when tapped to, even a little, causes the arm's flesh to erode, as if suffering from necrosis. Most commonly, Eligos gains a boost in her abilities, depending on how Diabolus Arma is used. The way in which she summons the limbs can vary. She is capable of summoning the arms of all three demons to strike at once, or even just their heads to attack. They emerge out of a black energy that is emitted from Eligos' arm, after she targets the desired area to summon the limb to attack. By summoning a limb onto her own body, thus temporarily growing a temporary new limb, or replacing one altogether, it can grant her a different boost, to her speed, strength and so on. The only existing weakness known to Diabolus Arma is that consecutive use can lead to fatigue and loss of energy, as well as unimaginable pain in Eligos' left arm. In addition, she cannot summon an entire body of a Demon, only selective portions, due to it requiring larger than average amounts of power. Black Blood Trivia * Eligos was brought to life due to both Darkrai and Bounty both wanting to use Miyabi from Senran Kagura. Rather than sharing her image for separate characters, as they've done several times, they decided to collaborate for the second time. Category:Demon Category:Human Category:Half-Demon Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Sword user Category:Clone